


Hesitation

by jsy



Series: Bright Eyes and Dark Nights [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy
Summary: It happened over time, and very, very slowly. It happened in a diner, with one too many sugars poured into a coffee. And it happened in a club, with one too many drinks ordered at the bar. And it happened the very next morning when one nursed the other back to life from his massive hangover. And it happened in all of the days after that too.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Bright Eyes and Dark Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted from Wattpad

It happened over time, and very, very slowly. It happened in a diner, with one too many sugars poured into a coffee. And it happened in a club, with one too many drinks ordered at the bar. And it happened the very next morning when one nursed the other back to life from his massive hangover. And it happened in all of the days after that too.

_I love you._

It happened when Eddy would look across his fingerboard to see Brett staring back at him, a slight smile on his lips. And it happened when Brett would linger, "accidentally" letting their arms or hands brush while they cooked together or set up their video equipment. It happened when they were out shopping or at a concert or eating food. And it happened when Eddy would buy Brett bubble tea for no reason other than he knew it would make him happy.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

It was unspoken but they could feel it happening in the air around them. Every time one of them called on the phone. Every time one of them entered the room. Every time their eyes locked or their shoulders touched or their lips formed words meant for the ears of the other. It happened.

_I love you._

It happened all around them, all the time.

But neither of them said it. It remained unspoken.

Who knows why. They both could feel it. It could have been that Eddy couldn't find the courage or Brett wasn't sure how to say it. Or maybe it just wasn't time yet.

But the first time it happened, like really, really happened, they were doing nothing at all.

They were sat outside Brett's house in Eddy's car. It had been a long day, which had turned into a long night and now here they were in the early hours of the morning on a long drive home. The entire car ride had been silent. No radio played, no conversations were had. Instead there were just two tired best friends, alone in their thoughts.

There was a tension in the car that could be felt in the air as they drove. They had known one another for too long for the silence to be uncomfortable, but there was something about the way the car hummed underneath them and the way the stars shone through the window and the way that Brett kept looking over to the drivers seat, that made Eddy feel apprehensive. Like maybe tonight was the night.

It didn't help that every time he glanced back at Brett, the other looked away. It didn't help the way that Bretts hoodie was much too big for him, the sleeves covering his hands. It didn't help the way that Brett's black hair seemed to glow blue in the light of the moon or the way that the stars reflected in Brett's glasses making him look more like a peaceful dream of a celestial being rather than a real life person in front of him. He was just too beautiful to Eddy's tired eyes.

Eddy wanted to break the silence, but the words that he needed to say felt heavy in his throat.

_I love you._

No other words felt right as he looked at the boy next to him, his body curled into the passenger seat, his backpack held tightly to his chest. He looked so soft, so perfect. No other words were appropriate, so the silence remained.

As he pulled up to Brett's house, Eddy cursed himself for not saying the words, not spitting them out. But then Brett glanced at him and smiled and how could he curse anything when there was an angel gazing so, so sweetly at him in his passenger seat. How could he think anything but:

_I love you._

Maybe he could still say it.

But then the car was stopped, Eddy's foot on the break and Brett's house right outside the window and he knew it was too late. He waited too long.

He waited for Brett to get out of the car and walk up to the door and disappear behind it, forcing him to wait until the next time they would see each other, when Eddy would fall in love all over again.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, Brett sat in the passenger seat, biting his nails and glancing at Eddy, unmoving. And Eddy looked back. And neither of them looked away this time. Brett opened his mouth to speak but hesitated, reconsidered, then closed it again. And Eddy leaned into the hesitation, parking the car.

They sat their in silence for a few minutes, Eddy gathering his courage and Brett thinking it through until finally...

"I love you."

It happened.

It was put into the world. A real tangible thing. And it was so sweet on Eddy's lips and it burned as sure as fire on Brett's tongue. And once they started they couldn't stop.

"I love you."

"I love you."

And their lips met and their smiles grew and they felt their hearts fall into place. And it happened again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always curious who you guys think said it first, since the series kind of leaves it unclear. Maybe leave a comment, who you think said it first and why?


End file.
